First impressions
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Starling tries to introduce her boyfriend to her parents, however they have a few hunches of who it is. hint: it's not Aerrow or Dark ace.


A/n: I don't own Storm hawks.

A/n: I don't own Storm hawks. Also don't flame me about the pairing or the story itself.

First impressions

Starling took a deep breath as she prepared to open the front door to her parent's house. She wasn't just here for another visit, she here to introduce her boyfriend. Starling looked back at her lover who was leaning up against a tree, lighting a cigar. He looked at her and gave his beloved wink for confidence.

" I hope this goes well, " the sky knight thought as she opened the door.

The moment Starling opened the door, her parents were right there to embrace their daughter.

" Starling " her mother Mari Ann said happily " how are you honey? "

Starling's mother had on a light blue dress and her hair pinned back into a pony tail

" Hello sweetie " her father Arthur greeted as he hugged his child.

Arthur was bald and was wearing a jeans and a sweater-vest.

" Hi mom, hi dad " Starling replied " listen, I have someone to tell something "

Her parent's emotions suddenly changed from happy to worried.

" What is it Starling? " her dad asked, " Did something happen? "

" It's nothing bad I can assure you " Starling answered, " truth is…I have a boyfriend "

The sky knight's parents smiled proudly at this news. They always thought there daughter needed to settle down, rather then keep going on all those dangerous missions with the storm hawks.

" Let's talk about this in the living room " her dad suggested

After moving their conversation to the living room, Starling's mother brought out some tea. And family's discussion began again.

" So what his name? " her mother asked, " Is it that Aerrow boy you told us about "

" Aerrow's seventeen mom " Starling replied in embarrassed tone " I'm twenty-one, I'm to old for him "

" Then who is it? " her dad questioned " Finn? Junko? Stork? "

" No, no, and no " Starling corrected as she began to drink some tea

Then Mari Ann said a quit disturbing statement.

" Is it Piper? " she asked

Starling immediately spit out the tea she was drinking.

" Mother! "She nearly shouted in embarrassment " I'm not gay! "

" Honey, its alright if you are " her mother continued " you know you're father and I would support you "

" You're mothers right Starling " her father added

" Okay first off, I'm not gay and I'm not dating Piper " the sky knight stated " and secondly, my boyfriend is not a storm hawk or a even sky knight for that matter "

The two parents' were stunned by their daughter's outburst, but then again they shouldn't have brought up that conversation.

" And don't even think he's a cyclonian, " Starling continued

Arthur and Mari Ann made a sigh in relief at that remake.

" Why don't I show him to you, before this discussion gets any weirder " Starling offered

" That'd be nice " Arthur replied

The family made their way to the doorway again. Before Starling opened the door she stood before he parents with a serious look in her eyes.

" Now before I introduce him, promise me you won't freak out, " she begged

Although that had uneasy feeling about what was about to happen next, they trusted their child.

" Of course pumpkin " Arthur said

With that, Starling opened door and reveled her boyfriend. The two parents stared in complete shock at sight of their daughter's lover. Standing before them with a cigar in his mouth was very well known and feared raptor.

" Mom, Dad " Starling began nervously " this is my boyfriend Repton "

There was an awkward silence for about a minute until Repton spit out his cigar in a nearby flowerbed and spoke.

" Umm…nice to meet you " the raptor greeted as he held out is hand for a handshake.

Starling's parents did the most logical thing when child brings home a giant man-lizard and say's he's their boyfriend: pass out. Repton manged to caught his girlfriend's parents before they hit the floor with his tail.

" Well... " Repton said to his lover, " at least they didn't freak out "

The end.

A/n: I don't think this pairing gets enough love. I'm hoping more people will write more Starling x Repton stories in the future. If you want to see more of my Repton/Starling stories go read my story 'the fall and rise of Repton' (which I'll be updating soon) well that's all I have left to say. Bye!


End file.
